northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 12: Flashback! Invasion x Confront
is the twelfth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Noi recounts for Anaira about the events happened on November 23, 2016 wherein Maxwell and her syndicate members began their invasion in the Hanamori Media Research headquarters to spread the 110.9% Bug in the computer database system. Meanwhile, other Game Quest Masters confronted Maxwell and her syndicate members regarding to Chrona's dark actions. Plot Anaira was shocked when she found out from Noi about the Game Quest Equipment which Maxwell and her syndicate members had. There Noi recounts for Anaira about the events happened on November 23, 2016, the day wherein the 110.9% Bug was unexpectedly scattered in the computer database which it resulted into an outbreak, as well as the invasion of the Robinson Syndicate Group in the Hanamori Media Research building. Meanwhile, other Game Quest Masters had a pep talk regarding to their previous battle happened a while ago. They were all clueless what will be their next action in order to stop Chrona's actions, until Chikaru had a great idea to solve this problem. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell and her syndicate members had a little celebration for their job done for the rest of the day. She said that this will be the start of the total outbreak of 110.9% Bug not only in the computer databases, but also throughout humanity that will lead into their eradication. Back in Hanamori Media Research building, Anaira still remembers the day when Maxwell stole the original blueprints for the next batch of Game Quest Equipment. She can't forgive Maxwell for doing this, as well as for betraying her and Noi almost eleven years ago after doing their research regarding to the strains of 110.9% Bug as a team. The next day, while she was waiting for her turn for an oral recitation, Kaori remembered Chikaru's plan to defeat Chrona and other syndicate members last night. Unknown to her, Shion was also thinking of this while she was calling her students to do a recitation. Meanwhile, Kumiko, Kizuna and Eriko had a surveillance outside despite of doing their jobs as entertainment writers. On the other hand, Chikaru and Mashiro created their duplicate versions of themselves using the Duplicate Function in their Game Quest Rings to monitor the situation outside while they were busy in their classes. Outside the headquarters, Anaira went to a park to take time to relax. But Hosogai appears and began spreading the 110.9% Bug throughout the park. Because of this, Anaira had no choice but to transform herself into her armor form and face Hosogai in the battle. The other Game Quest Masters, as well as the duplicate versions of Chikaru and Mashiro, saw Maxwell and other syndicate members outside. As they headed outside, they started to confront them regarding to their previous battle last night. Then they transformed themselves into their armor forms and their battle started. But they were defeated by Maxwell and her syndicate members after they executive their respective finishers. Maxwell tells them that they were all deceived, and Chrona is no longer the one who using Max Spreader to spread the 110.9% Bug, but it was really Hosogai. The other Game Quest Masters got pissed off when they found out about this, and Kaori attempted to attack Maxwell but she was failed. On the other hand, Anaira finally defeated Hosogai after her several struggles during the battle. And when she attempted to destroy the Max Spreader, Maxwell and her syndicate members suddenly came in and attacked Anaira, causing her to suffer. Maxwell took the Max Spreader and told her not to interfere her plans for the entire humanity, and left along with her syndicate members. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes